


Flower crowns

by Vividii



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: 5 and 11 years old, Alternate universe -Needles and Roses, F/M, M/M, Modern, So Bilbo has a tattoo parlor, Thorin is 26 and Bilbo is 24 years old, and it just happens to be just across the street from Thorins flower shop, bagginshield?, kili and fili are like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vividii/pseuds/Vividii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A morning that was just like any other morning, except for the ruckus coming from across the street. Bilbo's curiosity got the better of him, so he went to go see what was happening. He discovered a new flower shop opening across the street from his tattoo parlor. Bilbo offered to help the manager with opening his shop. And no, not only because the manager was a very cute hunk.</p><p>Everything was going great until his parent's came to visit him from England, bringing a special surprise with them that will change Bilbo's life... and not for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Oakenshield Acorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just a normal morning until Bilbo notices the commotion across the street. He then asks Ori to go check it out and discovers that a flower shop was opening and the manager was Thorin Durin. So, Bilbo just did what any good neighbor would do. Go introduce himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I was inspired by Radiorcrist's and Tosquinha's AU. It's my first time writing a fic. I hope you enjoy it!

"Yes mum," Bilbo answered his mother as he balanced the phone between his head and shoulder. He fumbled with his shop keys, trying to open the door. "I'll get the guest room ready for you and dad... wait, when did you say you were coming to visit?"

It was a pretty chilly morning in New Zealand, although they were only halfway through September. Bilbo wasn't surprised, but all he wanted to do right now was get in his tattoo parlor and brew up a hot cup of tea. "Monday?" Bilbo's voice echoed through the parlor as he stepped in.

"This Monday? Oh, no that's not a problem, I was just-" Bilbo was cut off by what sounded like the honk of a truck. He looked out of his parlors window and saw that he was right; a truck was just pulling over to the curb in front of a shop across the street.

Bilbo stared as people dismounted the truck and started carrying out racks, shelves and flower pots to the shop. He then heard a soft buzzing sound coming from his phone.

"Sorry, mum." Bilbo said into the phone. "Yes. I'm afraid I'm going to have to call you back. Yes, I love you too. Bye." Ori walked into the parlor as Bilbo hung up.

"Good morning, Bilbo!" Ori greeted Bilbo with a grin as he shed and hung his purple coat on a coat rack.

"Good morning, Ori. A bit chilly though." Bilbo said. "Anyways, do you happen to know what's going on across the street? Seems like someone is moving in to me."

"I think the old bakery finally got sold to some other person. Would you like me to go check?"

"Do whatever you want." Bilbo said with a smile. "I'm going upstairs to make my self a cup of tea."

Ori zipped his coat. "I'll be back in a moment."

 

Bilbo walked towards the stairs that led to the second floor of the parlor. His boots hitting the wooden floor being the only sound produced. The second floor of the parlor had three black tattoo chairs parallel to each other and facing one wall. On that wall, a long mirror spread from one corner to the other. On the far wall of the room, was Bilbo's desk. And behind Bilbo's desk was a window, showing the outside world.

Bilbo made his way to the tea making machine that sat on his desk and turned it on. While he waited he sat on his desk and stared into open space. The beeping that indicated that the tea was ready awakening him from his trance. 

 _Ah, thank god._ Bilbo thought as he raised his red mug that was full of green tea to his lips. It made him feel warm inside. 

 

Bilbo held the mug in his hands, facing the window. The truck across the street was now leaving. The shop across the street's sign was now visible, and it read "The Oakenshield Acorns."

Bilbo thought it was a pretty cute name, not for a tattoo parlor though. He then noticed a man inside the shop putting potted flowers on the already set shelves as a window display for the shop. A very  _good-looking_ man, Bilbo noted. With his dark hair flowing behind him, and his sharp nose. Bilbo was wondering what his eye color was when Ori surprised Bilbo and burst out: "Bilbo!"

"Ori! You could have made me spill my tea!" Bilbo yelled. He hadn't heard Ori stomp up the stairs.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you had tea with you." Ori said apologetically. 

"It's alright." Bilbo laughed. "But if I did spill my tea, you'd be in trouble. Anyway, what did you find out about the shop?"

"Oh! It's a flower shop called  _The Oakenshield Acorns._ And it's manager's name is Thorin Durin. Very sweet, he was. I told him if he needed any help he could just stop by."

Bilbo pointed outside the window at the man. "Is that Thorin Durin?"

"Yes it is, now scoot over I want to make some tea for myself, I'm freezing."

* * *

Bilbo was locking up the parlor after a long day of work. It was at least six o'clock.

"Bye, Ori. I'll see you tomorrow." Bilbo waved as he put the parlors keys in his pocket.

"See you tomorrow, Bilbo." Ori yelled as he drove off in his car. Bilbo usually catches a ride home with Ori, but he decided to walk home today. Of course, after introducing himself to his new neighbor. Bilbo crossed the street to  _The Oakenshield Acorns_ and swung the door open.

The place was quiet. Boxes and flower pots stacked everywhere. The sky blue painted walls already had shelved and racks hung on them.

"Anyone home?" Bilbo called out as a man emerged from behind a stack of boxes near Bilbo. Bilbo jumped and looked at the ceiling. 

"Well, you gave me quite a heart-" Bilbo stopped as he laid his eyes on the man. "attack."

"I apologize," The man had a very deep voice, which enchanted Bilbo. "Please do forgive me, Mister..."

Bilbo felt himself blush, he hoped it wasn't showing. "Bilbo. Bilbo Baggins. Call me Bilbo." 

"Well, Mr. Baggins-"

"Ah, ah, ah.  _Just_ Bilbo."

"Ah, yes, Bilbo." The man blushed. Bilbo didn't like being called 'mister', it made him feel old. "I am just very busy dealing with all these pots and boxes, I've been working since the morning." 

The man was indeed _very_ good-looking. He had long dark hair that flowed over his shoulders, and tan skin that suited him perfectly. His eyes were beautifully blue. And his  _arms_. Oh, Bilbo really hoped he wasn't blushing. 

"Thorin, right? I run that tattoo parlor across the street, I just came over to say hi and see if you needed any help." Bilbo stuck out his hand and Thorin shook it.

"Yes indeed. And, are you sure you want to help with all this?" Thorin waved a hand at the room.

"Well, that's what neighbors are for." Bilbo smiled.

"Alright then... well, I was planning on closing for the day. Maybe you could come by tomorrow? If you have time, of course?" 

Bilbo paused. "Oh, sure, sure! I'll see you tomorrow, then." Bilbo headed to the door.

"Alright, Mr. B-... Bilbo, Goodnight." Thorin smiled at him and Bilbo could  _feel_ himself melting inside.

"Goodnight, Thorin." Bilbo walked out the shop then stopped outside the shops window and waved at Thorin. Thorin waved back, and Bilbo was on his was home. 

* * *

The next day, Bilbo told Ori he was in charge of the parlor for today, since he had to go help Thorin unpack his shop. 

"I won't let you down, Bilbo!" Ori had said before Bilbo took off across the street and into Thorin's shop.

The flower shop was warm and inviting so Bilbo didn't mind staying in here for a few hours, not to mention getting to work side by side with a hot florist.

"Goodmorning!" He yelled at the stack of boxes as Thorin emerged from them as he had last night. 

"Goodmorning. I though you were coming at least after six, not in the morning." Thorin said.

"Oh," Bilbo said with a bit of disappointment. "You want me to leave and come back later?" 

"No, no!" Thorin said loudly then cleared his throat. "I mean, it's fine, sorry. Thank you for coming." 

"Okay then, no problem. So, where do we start?" Bilbo had specifically dressed for this kind of work. He wore a white shirt, grey sweatpants and his headband. Thorin eyed the visible tattoos that were on Bilbo's arms.

"Nice. I like them." Thorin said then shook his head. "Sorry, just help me move these empty boxes to the storage room. I'll be right back." Thorin disappeared behind a stack of boxes. Bilbo was sure he was as red as a tomato... Thorin had just complemented his tattoos. 

 

Bilbo was just walking towards the storage room with his third empty box when Thorin emerged again. But this time, his hair was tied back in a high ponytail. 

 _Hot_ , was the only word Bilbo could think of. Man, could this guy stop looking like a hot god for just a moment so he could focus on his work?

"Allow me." Thorin said as he took the box away from Bilbo's hands. Their hands brushed, and Bilbo knows he shouldn't be blushing as much as he is. 

Hours passed, but they haven't talked much. Only some "excuse me"'s or "sorry"'s when they bump into each other. Or their awkward attempts for making conversations. 

But the hours passed quickly and Bilbo didn't feel it. By no time, the shop was free of empty boxes.

"Thank you Bilbo." Thorin said as they stood outside the shops closed glass door.

"Oh, don't mention it. I was glad to help... do you still need some help tomorrow?" Bilbo asked nervously. 

"Well, I'm not sure. I'm just planning on filling the shelves I put up with potted flowers. But it's going to be messy, because I'm going to actually put soil in the pots, add the plants, water them... you're welcome to come."

"Oh... well, I'll see you tomorrow I guess?" Bilbo wondered. 

"Really?" Thorin cleared his throat. "I mean, sure. I'd like that. Goodnight Bilbo." He said as he turned away.

"Goodnight." Bilbo said dreamily as he stared at Thorin's back.

He then flick's himself in the face.  _Oh you idiot! You'd never agree to this planting stuff! What's gotten into you?_ Bilbo chastised himself. 

But at the same time, he felt good about himself. Even just for helping with empty boxes. But if it's one thing Bilbo has learned from today, it's that he loves helping his hot neighbor. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I meant to write more. But what do you guys think about it so far? The next chapter is gonna be a day of planting with Bilbo and Thorin. Maybe one of them finding the courage to invite the other for tea?


	2. The acorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, guys, finally I have written the second chapter. It took me days and it's a bit longer.  
> Also, I'm soooo sorry for the long delay, I just procrastinated... a lot. 
> 
> But anyways, I hope you enjoy this one!

It was a very cloudless and sunny morning, to Bilbo's surprise. A perfect day for gardening with Thorin... unless he got a heatstroke. His head was only guarded with a bandana.

"Here you go." Thorin said, handing Bilbo a mug full of hot tea. It was only when Bilbo took a sip of the tea he finally relaxed. He knew absolutely _nothing_ about gardening. Maybe just how to insert the seed in the soil and water it. He was stressed. And the fact that Thorin was looking adorable in his green gardening apron and hat wasn't helping at all. What if Thorin found out he couldn't do gardening, that it simply wasn't his thing? He could just hope he won't embarrass himself. 

"Alright, follow me." Thorin said as he turned his back to Bilbo and began opening the back door of the flower shop. 

"Where are we going?" Bilbo asked. But all he got back as an answer was 'you'll see.'

Bilbo walked out the door right behind Thorin and nearly dropped his mug. The yard outside was beautiful, and a lot bigger than he expected: there was a little spring in one corner of the yard, full of clear looking water, surrounded by silver stones of every size. A still growing willow tree towered over it. Stepping stones inserted in the grass lead from the door he was standing at to the spring. A few feet away from it, was a patch of soil big enough to have multiple plants in it. Opposite to the soil patch, was a garden bed. And a bit further away from the patch of soil was a little shed.  _Most likely filled with gardening tools._ Bilbo thought.

Thorin then laughed and Bilbo realized his mouth gaped open. He shut it and said, "This is beautiful. When did you have time to..." He waved his free hand at the sight of the soon-to-be garden. "All this. Did it come with the shop?"

"No, not at all." Thorin answered looking at the spring. "I asked for it to be previously built before I came to set up the shop... you like it?" 

"Yes. It's impressive- I think it's lovely. I can just imagine how breath taking the sight will be once it's full of colorful flowers." Bilbo looked up at Thorin. There was a pretty big height difference in Bilbo's opinion: Thorin was at least a head taller than Bilbo. 

"Me too, although this weather is not suitable for all plants. But, if we want it to look like that anytime soon, master Baggins, we must start right away." Thorin smiled at him and waved a trowel in his direction.

"Master Baggins, eh?" Bilbo mumbled absently as he took the trowel from Thorin's hand and set his mug of finished tea on a nearby green stool. He followed Thorin to the soil patch. "Aren't we supposed to do something and break up the soil first?"

"No, I have already done that this morning before you arrived." Thorin said, setting his wicker basket full of flower seed packets on the ground next to the patch of soil. "I woke up at maybe five o'clock in case you're wondering." Thorin said when Bilbo made a face.

"I'm planning on growing fruits and vegetables in that garden bed over there." He pointed at the garden bed, then at the soil patch. "And over here, flowers. How about we start with the soil patch?"

"Okay, so what do you want to plant first?" Bilbo asked as he hint fully waved a Poppies seed packet he picked out from the wicker basket in Thorins face. Thorin smiled knowingly and took it. 

"Poppies it is, then." Thorin said, smiling as he opened the packet. Bilbo was really enchanted by that smile. 

Thorin kneeled down at an edge of the soil patch and handed Bilbo the seeds. Bilbo kneeled down besides him and watched as Thorin dug tiny holes in a corner of the patch. Once he finished he motioned for Bilbo to put the seeds in the holes he dug.  "Just sprinkle them." 

Bilbo did as he was told. Thorin then pushed each little seed deeper into the soil with his finger. Bilbo rummaged through the basket as Thorin worked. He pulled out a seed packet with a name he thinks he could spell. But he won't, since he'll most likely spell it wrong and it'll make him seem unintelligent. He didn't want to interrupt Thorin because he looked to peaceful as he worked, so Bilbo just held on to that seed packet and snickered at the thought of a big, handsome man finding peace by gardening. 

"What's so funny?" Thorin turned with a smile upon his lips. He then looked at the seeds packet in Bilbo's hands. "Delphinium hybridum? You want to plant that next?"

Bilbo silently nodded and handed the pack to Thorin. "These grow best from winter to summer..." Thorin pondered the thought. "But I guess we can make an exception." 

Bilbo tried to hide his excitement. This was pretty fun so far. "Thank you, Thorin! Now, would you like me to actually help with something ?" Bilbo asked. He was eager to learn about all this gardening and planting stuff. The problem was that he couldn't even keep a small patch of daisies alive in his huge back yard. So he hoped he wouldn't ruin anything. The last thing he wanted was to make Thorin mad at him. 

"Ah, yes, sorry." Thorin said as he grabbed a watering can and handed it to Bilbo. "Would you mind watering the Poppies?" 

"No, not at all." Bilbo said as he got up and started watering the seeds while Thorin worked with the Delphinium. 

How many hours passed, Bilbo did not know, nor did he care. He was enjoying his time and the soon-to-be-garden soil patch was filled with seeds of different flowers. 

Bilbo was silently watering Ammi majus seeds when he felt something on his head. Thorin had dropped his hat on Bilbo's head. 

"That bandana won't protect you from the heat of the sun, and you've been working very hard." Thorin said. He was sweating and a bit red in the face. He towered over Bilbo and shaded him, blocking the sun. But of course, the sun just  _had_ to create a halo around Thorin's head and make him look even more godly. Bilbo reached out and tugged on the hat that was on his head and hoped he wasn't blushing as hard as he thinks. 

"Th-thank you, Thorin." Bilbo stuttered. 

After a moment Thorin said: "Would you like to take a break and come in side? I have lemonade drinks in the fridge."

"Yes," Bilbo said, getting up. "That sounds very refreshing."

* * *

 Bilbo was sitting on one of the green stools outside under the shade of the building behind him, listening to the soft gurgle of the spring. Thorin came up and handed Bilbo a cup of ice-cold lemon juice. Bilbo gulped the juice as Thorin sat down next to him on the second stool. 

"I really can't thank you enough for helping me." Thorin gazed at Bilbo and smiled. Bilbo thought it wasn't fair. Thorin was beautiful and sweet, and it seemed like almost anything he did made Bilbo want to fan himself. 

"It's no problem really. I enjoyed my time." Bilbo said as he quietly sipped on his lemon juice. It made him cool down a little. 

They sat there in silence for a bit until Bilbo asked the question that has been nagging at him from the back of his mind for quite some time. 

"How'd you become interested in gardening?" 

Thorin sat there quietly for a second or two then finally said: "My mother... when I was very little, she used to make me help her out in the garden. I used to hate it, I never saw the importance of it. I used to say we don't have to grow our food, we could just buy it in the stores, and that the only use for flowers was just to make our yard look pretty. She didn't think that, of course. She always used to tell me and my siblings that a garden was an essential thing to have in your life. She said it would make me learn a bit more about life and make me find peace in myself." 

Bilbo stared at Thorin at a long time. "And did it?" 

"I'm more at peace with myself than I have ever been." Thorin wasn't looking at him, but staring at the spring. 

"You're mother seems like a wise woman... how is she?"

Thorin sighed. "She was. Unfortunately, she is no longer with us."

Bilbo's heart sank at that very moment. He bowed his head, ashamed to have opened up such a subject. Thorin put a hand on Bilbo's shoulder.

"It's alright, it's been a long time." Thorin said. "I'm no longer affected by the subject as I was back then." But Thorins shining eyes said otherwise. "There is no need for you to look so glum on a fine day."

"I'm sorry, Thorin." Bilbo's voice was quiet. 

Thorin cleared his throat. "Let's open up a happier topic, shall we? If I may ask, what inspired you to become a tattoo artist?" He took a sip of his lemonade.

Bilbo breathed in the cool breeze and said: "A good question even _I_ ask myself sometimes. I liked art ever since I was little, drawing and stuff like that. So I promised myself to become an artist of some sort when I grow up. I went to university to study art, and after I finished I had no idea what to do with my life. Ori wanted to open up a tattoo shop, so I helped him out. Pretty rash, isn't it? Me, a tattoo artist? _Pffft._ My parents didn't approve of the idea. They wanted me to do  _real_ art. Like maybe do traditional drawing or animation. I didn't listen to them, of course, being me. I thought I was old enough to make my own decisions. So I just went along with Ori. Together we created new tattoo designs, and  everything has been going well so far. I'm enjoying it a lot. But I still sometimes wish I could apply for an animating job, it sounds exciting. I like to try new things, and I would... but I don't want to leave Ori." Bilbo then gulped down the last of his lemon juice. 

Thorin was quiet for a while, but then spoke up: "Maybe you could talk to Ori about it?" 

"I don't want to hurt his feelings, he's a sensitive little guy. Plus, I'm gonna have to get 'approval' from my parents once they come." 

"Are they coming anytime soon?" Thorin asked. 

"This monday." 

"So that's in five days." Thorin smiled. "I think you should capture this opportunity. You said you like to try new things. I personally suggest you try it out. If you think you can, why not do both? Be a tattoo artist and an animator?" 

Bilbo laughed. "You think they'd let a guy who was possibly formerly a tattoo artist with tattoos covering his body be an animator?" 

Thorin just smiled and nodded. After a while he finally asked Bilbo the question he'd been dreading: "Do you own a garden?"

Bilbo wanted to not answer that question because he did, in fact,  _not_ have a garden. He tried, so that counts for something, right? Bilbo didn't know what to answer. He then decided to just come clean:

"I don't." 

Thorin turned around in his chair and faced Bilbo so fast that Bilbo jumped.

" _What?_ "

"I don't have a garden. I don't know much when it comes to plants. I can't keep them alive." Bilbo said matter of factly. He expected Thorin to be mad at him, to ask him why Bilbo would even think of helping Thorin out with planting if he knew nothing about it. But to his surprise, Thorin just laughed. 

"I just thought you would have one. You looked like you knew what you were doing and enjoying it when we were planting... you know what? Wait here, I'll be back in a moment." Thorin said and got up from his chair. Bilbo sat there for about a minute, just wondering what on earth Thorin could be doing inside.

Thorin soon emerged from his shop and sat down next to Bilbo, holding on to something in his palms. "Give me your hand." Thorin said, obviously excited for something.

Bilbo blushed. "What?" 

"Just give me your hand." Thorin said. Bilbo did as he was told. His hand was gently held by Thorins, who pressed an object into Bilbos palm. Thorin let go of Bilbos hands. Bilbo slowly drew his hand back and opened his palm. He was puzzled at the sight of the object he held.

It was an acorn. 

"Okay... It's an acorn." Bilbo looked at Thorin as if expecting some sort of explanation. 

"Do you have a backyard? Or a front yard? Or just any area around your house that is empty and good for planting?" 

"Yes..." _Oh no._ Bilbo had an idea of where this was going. 

"I would like you to promise me to plant it when you get back home. If you have time. I also would like you to consider the tree that will grow from this acorn a gift from me to thank you for helping me today." Thorin smiled delightfully. 

Bilbo just stared at Thorin for a while. This man was the most adorable human being he has ever met. Bilbo couldn't help breaking into a smile.

"Alright, I promise. I promise I will try my best to keep it alive." Bilbo laughed and pocketed the acorn.

Thorins gesture was very cute and kind-hearted. Bilbo liked to think of the acorn as a sign of him and Thorins growing friendship. He had a feeling his friendship with Thorin was going to last long . The seed was just the start of it. 

 

They then sat there for almost an hour, just chatting the day away and sipping on their lemonade drinks.

This was a perfect afternoon, in Bilbo's mind. Just sitting outside in good weather and drinking lemonade with Thorin. 

* * *

 

Thorin and Bilbo walked through the flower shop to get to the door. It was seven o'clock. They've been planting and gardening since the morning. Bilbo didn't want to leave but right now all he wanted was a nice long bath after a long day of hard work. 

Bilbo zipped his coat as Thorin turned off the lights and opened the door. They both walked out quietly. Finally Bilbo spoke as Thorin was locking the shops door. 

"Thank you for today, Thorin. I really enjoyed my time." Bilbo smiled as Thorin turned. 

"I should be thanking you, Bilbo. You helped me and saved me a lot of time. I guess this shop is going to be in business sooner than I expected." Thorin tapped the window of his shop. "Well, I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow?" Thorin stuck out his hand.

Bilbo shook it. "Sure thing." They stood there for a few seconds, just looking at each other until Bilbo remembered something. 

"Oh!" Bilbo reached for something sitting atop of his head and put it on Thorins head. "You almost forgot your hat." 

Thorin tugged on his hat and smiled. 

"Goodnight, Thorin." Bilbo said smiling.

"Goodnight, master Baggins." Thorin said. And at that, Bilbo  _pffft._

Bilbo turned around and began walking. He then decided to look back at Thorin, who was still standing outside his shop, and wave one last time. 

Thorin waved back. 

# 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... I lied. None of them asked the other out for tea. But Bilbo drank tea, and you got more of him 'fanboying' over Thorin XD  
> Also, he got the acorn. woohoo! He's probably gonna forget about it.  
> Or try to plant it but fail and kill it.   
> Bilbo Baggins, the tattoo artist that will try to impress the hot guy wearing a gardening apron and hat by planting an acorn.


	3. Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAANd look who came back from the dead!  
> Sorry for the incredibly long delay, a lot of stuff has been going on in my life, hopefully the next chapter comes sooner than this one did.  
> But, although not much happens here, Ori makes plans to take both Bilbo and Thorin out for some friendly coffee. :)

As soon as Bilbo walked through the tattoo parlor doors he was greeted by a smug look from Ori. Bilbo, not in the mood to deal with Ori's weirdness this early in the morning, just stood there, staring at him. 

"Alright, whats the deal?" Bilbo gave in and sighed. 

"Really? Whats the deal?I'll tell you whats the deal, 'master Baggins'. You have a thing for Thorin, don't you?" Ori smiled knowingly. 

"What?" Bilbo felt heat crawl into his cheeks. "You saw? I mean, h-heard?" 

"I saw  _and_ heard. You guys looked like you were about to kiss!" 

"Ori!" Bilbo raised his voice. He felt embarrassed for some reason. "How on earth did you even-"

Ori cut him off. "Oh, I decided to be a good friend and wait for you to take you home, so I stayed a bit late. That's when I saw your poor attempt at flirting with Thorin."

"We weren't- I wasn't flirting with anyone!" Bilbo  _pffft._

"No need to explain, I understand. I don't blame you, Thorin is a bit of a cutie." 

"Ori!" Bilbo couldn't believe this conversation was really happening. "I  _do not_ have a crush on Thorin!" 

"I didn't completely say that, now did I?" Ori smiled even more smugly.

Bilbo sighed. "Bloody hell. Alright fine. I think Thorin is very good looking, but that's it." 

"Yeah right." Ori smiled. "Oh, speaking of Thorin, look who just arrived!"

Bilbo didn't want to turn around. What if Thorin was looking at Bilbo from way across the street? Bilbo just nodded, waved Ori off, and went upstairs. 

He heard Ori yell from below. "Hey, Bilbo! How about later we go invite Thorin for some coffee? I'd like to get to know him!" Bilbo could hear the sarcasm in Oris voice.

"Sounds good." Bilbo replied back with a flat tone.

 

Bilbo sat on his desk as he waited for his mint tea to boil. The morning sky was cloudy, it looked like it was going to rain. He glanced at the shop across the street and spotted Thorin watering potted plants on the window sill and  laughed under his breath. The man was pretty cute, and very mysterious like, and Bilbo would like to know more about him. But now was not the time to develop a crush. What if Thorin was not into men? Plus, Bilbos never really been with a  _man_ before, so how would it work? His parents would be totally fine with it, since hes once told them he may not only be into women. Bilbo shook his head and sighed. He decided he'd talk to his mother when she arrived, since she was the most understanding of his parents. 

Time passed by, business was slow, customers came and went and all Bilbo could think about was stupid Thorin. He wondered if Thorin likes to cook, and how maybe if Bilbo invited Thorin to his house, they would cook something together. But Bilbo wasn't sure he wanted to show a humble guy like Thorin his house just yet. He should get to know him a bit more. Maybe Ori's  sarcastic offer of going to get coffee with Thorin isn't such a bad idea. Bilbo pondered that idea until Ori ended up breaking the silence. 

 

"Hey, Bilbo." Ori was out of breath for some reason.

"Did you just run across the street and back? What happened...?" Bilbo slowed his speech down when he noticed Thorin crossing the street to the tattoo parlor. "You weren't kidding when you said you were inviting Thorin over to go out for coffee, were you?" 

Ori just innocently smiled and shook his head as Thorin walked through the door. 

"You shouldn't just cross the street that fast without looking, Ori. You could have gotten run over." Thorin smiled at Bilbo. "Hello, Bilbo. Thanks for inviting me." The brisk weather splashed Thorins cheeks and nose with a rosy pink.

Bilbo melted inside and smiled dreamily but caught himself and managed to shoot a glare at Ori. "Hi, Thorin, and you're welcome. Excuse me for just a moment. I need to get my coat." Bilbo grabbed Ori's arm and dragged him over to the coat rack. 

"You told him _I_ was the one who invited him?" Bilbo hissed. 

Ori shrugged. "Kinda yes, kinda no." 

Bilbo whimpered and shook his head in frustration. He zipped up his light coat and walked up to Thorin, Ori on his trail. 

"Shall we, then?" Bilbo said as he opened the door. 

* * *

 

Bilbo cupped his coffee mug between his hands, hoping to warm himself. They got a window seat in the nearest coffee shop they could find, which was Ori's favorite, Starbucks. It was a very warm and welcoming place to be at the moment away from the weather outside. The smell of coffee in the air calmed Bilbo's nerves down. He took a sip of his hot black coffee. Ori had already gulped down his ice cold mocha  frappuccino as soon as he got it. How Ori could drink a cold beverage on a cold day, Bilbo would never understand. Thorin was quietly sipping on his Latte and looking out the window. Bilbo dreamily gazed at him and thought how successful Thorin would be if he had a modelling career.

Bilbo was so deep in thought that he hadn't been fully aware that Thorin was looking at him. "Is something wrong?" Thorin asked softly. A puzzled look on his face. 

Ori snickered as Bilbo awoke from his trance and began stuttering. "S-sorry, I'm so- no, no, absolutely nothing is wrong. Sorry, I was completely lost in thought. I'm so sorry-"

"It's alright... whats on your mind keeping you this focused, if you don't mind telling us?" 

"Probably thinking about how attractive you are." Ori teased as both Thorin and Bilbo blushed brightly. "I'm going to go get a new mocha." He quickly got up. 

"Ori!" Bilbo felt the blush bloom from his cheeks to his ears. Even Thorins face was scarlet. Bilbo made a mental note to strangle Ori the moment they went back to the parlor.

"Oh, Bloody...God, I am very sorry, Thorin." Bilbo buried his face in his hands. Ori is just an embarrassment. He just doesn't think before speaking,I apologize on his behalf-" 

Thorins light laugh cut him off and made him look up. "Bilbo, calm down. It's...alright. That was rather rash of Ori but no need to apologize. And... Thank you, I guess." Thorin smiled reassuringly, but he still had a soft blush on his cheeks. Bilbo couldn't breathe. How was this alright? This was very embarrassing, especially for Bilbo.

Bilbo swallowed. "Uhm... okay, then. Sorry again." Bilbo gulped down his coffee as he glared at Ori ordering a mug of mocha and imagined that if he glared long enough, he'd burn a hole through Ori's back. 

* * *

 

The walk back to the shop was the most amusing walk Bilbo has had in a while. Aside from constantly giving glares at Ori every time he speaks, it was fun. They talked in the chilly weather and pretended they were dragons when they puffed out a little cloud even though they were practically adults. And at the crossing, Ori said he wouldn't cross unless they all held hands. Being the  _tough_ lion hes supposed to be, Ori is more like a kitten. 

Thorin ended up holding Bilbos hand, and Bilbo totally did not notice how Thorins hand lingered in his for five seconds after they crossed. 

The shops were now in sight and Bilbo felt regretful. He didn't want this day to end. He really enjoyed it. But he had a shop to take care of, and Thorin had a shop to build. 

Bilbo walked silently for the rest of the way, wondering how he'd introduce Thorin to his parents, if that ever happens, without getting laughed at.

 _I mean, a guy like Thorin friends with a guy like him? It just isn't right._ Bilbo thought. But in Bilbos heart, he'd never felt righter. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the ending, I find it too sappyish.  
> Anyway, thank you for reading. I just need to find time to write out the story in my head, and hopefully soon.  
> Have a nice day! :)


End file.
